


Reaper

by DominaRava



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Last but not least in the trio of quickies with the Blackwatch boys, enjoy~





	Reaper

“Gabe~!” she cried softly as his large frame covered over her.

His rough grunts in her ear sent her into pure ecstasy as he stretched her open and pushed himself deep. Reyes’s claws dug into her hips as he held her firmly in place, muffling her cries. Her arms swung around his soulders and bucked her hips against him, making him chuckle quietly at her zeal. 

“You’re going to make me cum…” He murmured against her ear, making her shudder in excited pleasure. 

“Keep your voice down…” He spoke again quietly. 

His slow powerful thrusts were enough to send her over the edge, let alone his deep huffs against her neck and shoulder. She could tell he was losing himself in her, his grip became harder, drawing blood as he pressed her firmly against the wall. 

“I’m close…” he called against her ear while he pumped hard into her over and over, stretching her fully for him. 

She could feel the heat of him pouring into her and couldn’t keep herself from coming undone as well, all the while his mask was lifted slightly, pressing what was left of his lips to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
